


Пункт связи

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт врал профессионально, не моргнув глазом, с единственной целью – спасти его задницу. Мысль приятно щекотала воображение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пункт связи

Джамал и его мамаша съехали с Александра Роуд, перебрались на юго-восток к докам и обживали квартиру в пятиэтажной развалюхе у самой пристани. Ветер, плесень под потолком – просто и со вкусом. Окна выходили на марину Южных Доков. От воды порог отделяли только проезжая часть, перила и лестница к причалам. Горизонт расчертил частокол разномастных мачт. Эггзи проводил здесь свободное время, все остальное свое время и малодушно надеялся, что Дин исчерпает терпение матери до того, как, однажды перебрав, по примеру Джамала-старшего вооружится болторезом.

Публика изо дня в день не менялась. К концу сезона остались только самые стойкие и те, кто целенаправленно оттягивал момент возвращения к любящим семьям.  
На древней одномачтовой посудине пенсионер в ярко-желтых крагах и дождевике натягивал на парус чехол, поминутно хватаясь за поясницу. Ветер мешал закончить, задирал шуршащее полотнище, отгонял покурить к дальнему борту. Старик подолгу смотрел вдаль, возвращался и начинал заново. По всему выходило, домой не торопился. Эггзи, сидя над спуском к причалу, невольно ощущал с ними глубокое духовное родство.  
Тачка Дина ночевала на штрафной стоянке, сам Дин с самого утра хотел донести до Эггзи свою точку зрения на это досадное недоразумение. На мятый бампер, штраф, воспитательную беседу с инспектором. Эггзи предпочитал блаженное неведение и продуваемый ветрами пятачок.  
Он затянулся, пряча куцую самокрутку в ладони, и задержал дыхание. Горло запершило, левый глаз принялся слезиться. По телу разлилось мнимое тепло и сонливость, лоб сам собой уперся в прохладный изгиб перил. Эггзи, не глядя, протянул косяк Джамалу.

Со стороны парковки, не торопясь, шагал мужчина в сером пальто. Этот не появлялся с прошлой субботы. Очки, зонт на сгибе локтя, вид представительный – на профессора похож, решил Эггзи. Его яхта, небольшая, двухмачтовая, отличалась от соседок девственно-чистой палубой и скрупулезно ровными витками веревок, протянувшихся к пристани.  
За профессором на борт с разницей в четкие десять минут всякий раз поднимался второй, с кейсом и шляпой, которую приходилось придерживать рукой. Ступал на трап, воровато озираясь, и торопливо скрывался в каюте. Через полчаса расходились.  
Дома профессора непременно поджидала жена, дети, фокстерьер, цветы в кадках на балконе, стопка бездарных эссе. А он обзавелся яхтой, как только шарахнул кризис среднего возраста, и водил мужиков. Покупка движимого имущества и интрижки – отдушина среднего класса.  
Фантазии о бытовой драме безымянного профессора в дорогом пальто радости не приносили. От воды задувало, Эггзи втянул голову в плечи и застегнул ветровку под горло. Сидеть на голом бетоне, даже со сложенной картонной коробкой под задницей, было не бог весть каким удовольствием.  
В кармане загудел телефон, Эггзи поднял трубку не глядя.  
– Те пиздец, – пообещали на том конце и эхом за спиной.  
Ротвейлер любил дешево выебываться.  
На плечо тяжело легла ладонь, в лицо пахнуло пивом и потом.  
– Хэй, Дин.  
– Мать не учила, что чужое брать нехорошо?  
Джамала оттеснили за спины, за бритыми затылками он картинно расширил глаза и жестами обещал позвонить в полицию. Эггзи замотал головой.  
Его подперли плечами с двух сторон. Куртка задралась, в поясницу врезался щербатый край ограждения.  
– Давно тебе не перепадало? – спичка в зубах Дина сложносочиненным тиком сновала туда-сюда.  
– Не то чтобы, – с готовностью признался Эггзи.  
С прошлого раза левое ухо закладывало от громких звуков.  
– Молодые люди.  
Эггзи, не оборачиваясь, понял, кому принадлежит голос, обрадовался, огорчился, распереживался ни с того, ни с сего.  
– Не хотел отрывать вас от разговора, но я в полной растерянности.  
Профессор и его пальто. На него теперь все смотрели, не только Эггзи. На его породистое лицо. Старше, чем он думал, старше и привлекательней. Сегодня вернется к жене изрядно помятым. «Где был?» – «Дорогая, ты не поверишь».  
– Мне необходимо найти вахтенных рабочих.  
– Папаша, вали отсюда.  
– Возможно, вы знаете, куда мне лучше обратиться. Здесь только начальство. Приехала инспекция, и мне неловко отрывать их от дел.  
Профессор кивнул, указывая за спину. Люди на краю пирса в самом деле выглядели занятыми. Голоса уносил ветер. Человек в форме жестикулировал, подчеркивая свое неподдельное возмущение происходящим.  
– Вернешься домой – поговорим, сосунок, – ласково пообещал Дин и в считанные секунды свинтил со всей своей оравой в сторону ближайшего заведения, предоставлявшего пластиковые столики и разбавленное пиво. Один только вид формы низводил его до уровня простых обывателей и добавлял благоговейного трепета перед властями и нарушением порядка отбывания условного срока.  
Эггзи выдохнул, оправил одежду, обернулся и уперся взглядом в идеальную осанку. Профессор был уже на полпути к главному выходу.

– Гарри Харт, – сказал тощий Мэтт – вахтенный рабочий и новый кореш Джамала. По дружбе и сразу после того, как к нему перекочевал их последний косяк. – Открытку пошлешь?  
Эггзи неопределенно повел плечами. Человек в форме оказался спившимся дорожным патрульным на пенсии и сменщиком Мэтта. Гарри Харт врал профессионально, не моргнув глазом, с единственной целью – спасти его задницу. Мысль приятно щекотала воображение.

Эггзи отстегнул штраф за тачку из своего кармана и Дин подостыл. Ребра ныли, но и только. Он не стал тревожить их, стягивая майку, и растянулся на кровати одетым.  
Представил, как субботним вечером вместо неврастеника в мятом костюме поднимается на борт грязно-белой яхты. Снаружи промозглый ветер, в каюте сухо, пол плывет под ногами, и мистер Харт сидит на узкой койке. Хотите чаю, Эггзи? Эрл Грей и бисквиты. На окне под потолком занавесочка от миссис Харт  
Нет, спасибо, вас хочу.  
Эггзи прижал костяшки к ширинке, оглушительно выдохнул и вспомнил, что не запер дверь.

***

Телефон, попиликав напоследок, разрядился в кармане. Эггзи битый час торчал под окнами Джамала, прикидывая, на каком подоконнике его мамаша разводит свою балканскую герань.  
Туман мешался с сумерками, полз от воды. Яхты в полумраке угрюмо ощетинились мачтами. Темные контуры, не разглядишь ни черта. Раньше прийти не вышло, теперь слишком поздно было для Харта и его гостей. Мысль казалась здравой, но не мешала поминутно возвращаться взглядом к остроконечному силуэту, однородному на фоне серого неба. Не каждый день передергиваешь с мыслями о малознакомом мужике. А когда передергиваешь каждый день – дело дрянь.  
Разочарование нудно тянуло под ложечкой. Ждал-ждал субботы, зачем? Подходить не собирался. Теперь торчал тут, как флюгер. Порыв ветра сдернул капюшон с головы, заскрипел снастями. В животе заворочалась беспокойная радость – на палубе кто-то стоял.  
Спасибо скажу, решил Эггзи. Элементарная вежливость, такая никому не мешала.  
Он перелез через ограждение и аккуратно спрыгнул. Брусчатка припечатала сквозь подошвы кедов. Эггзи пригнулся, пытаясь слиться с каменным выступом за стеной, пригляделся. Ни лица не увидел, ни светлого пятна. Рост не тот, плечи сутулые – не профессор и на дружка его не слишком похож. Мужчина скорчился у двери в до боли знакомой позе – взламывал замок. Возился, гудел чем-то на грани слышимости.  
Эггзи постоял на месте, пошел было обратно, нос почесал и вернулся. Булыжник нашелся не сразу. Эггзи взвесил в руке, примерился. Камень гулко ударился о борт и с плеском ушел под воду.  
– Эй, мистер Харт, это вы? – Эггзи сложил руки рупором и постарался придать голосу всю бесхитростную незамутненность, на которую был способен.  
Замер, вслушиваясь. Взломщик тоже притормозил. Плеск волн – размеренный медитативный – нервировал, как никогда.  
Силуэт метнулся вправо и тишину нарушил еще один всплеск.

Вблизи облупившаяся краска вдоль борта оказалась глубокими царапинами на свежем слое. Такие остались на крыле диновой машины, когда Эггзи отер на стоянке чужой ауди.  
Складной трап приглашающе упирался в причал. Эггзи сдался без боя и взобрался на борт.  
Замок был взломан и смутно напоминал сейфовый. Кодовый, как в камере хранения, с потухшим дисплеем над ручкой. Дверь поддалась с натугой: неожиданно неповоротливо-тяжелая.  
Эггзи спустился в каюту осторожно, боком, нащупал выключатель.  
Внутри оказалось до странного пусто. Панели темного дерева, пустая койка, навесной шкаф. Кресло перед узким столом у стены. Что Харт прятал за сейфовым замком такого, за чем являются парни в масках, которым в ноябрьскую Темзу нырнуть не западло, Эггзи объяснить себе не мог, но на отсутствие фантазии не жаловался.  
Для полноты картины у парусной яхты должен был оказаться движок, который позволяет подрезать гоночные катера, стирая с их каркасов свежую краску.  
За дверцей кухонного шкафчика оказалась бутылка коньяка, полная на две трети. Эггзи отвернул пробку и принюхался: пахло его шабашкой за полный месяц.  
– Вы мне задолжали, Гарри, – Эггзи приложился к горлышку.  
Сел на жесткую кровать. Когда вытянулся на ней, ноги свесились. Подложил под голову свернутое покрывало. Версия с любовным гнездышком на яхте начинала выглядеть недееспособной. Не развернуться, не устроиться, в спине заранее наметились фантомные боли, а уходить не хотелось.  
Качка баюкала, в наушниках парни из Бруклина убедительно заливали о прелестях уличной жизни. Никто мог не появится здесь до завтра или следующей недели. Запах дерева и свежей полироли приятно тревожил обоняние, снаружи пробрался душок бензина. Эггзи задвинул бутылку под кровать и прикрыл глаза – всего на минутку. Голова стала чугунной в один короткий момент. Эггзи вообразил, как встает, чтобы добраться до автобусной остановки. Вспоротые кресла, пустой салон. В зеркало заднего вида с водительского кресла на него, не мигая, смотрели серые глаза в сетке морщин. «До Александра Роуд», – проскрипел механический женский голос в динамиках. «Чаю?» – предложил Харт. Эггзи кивнул и с сожалением провалился в сон без сновидений.

Он хотел натянуть на себя одеяло и не находил, Заворочался, локоть свесился с края, колено врезалось в стену. Эггзи недовольно застонал, просыпаясь, и тогда губы накрыла чужая рука. Он распахнул глаза, готовый бить и бежать. Харт, сидя рядом на кровати, разглядывал его права, свободной рукой в перчатке неплотно зажимая рот. Не затыкал вроде, обозначал – помалкивай. Эггзи нечаянно резко вдохнул запах кожи, уперся взглядом в аккуратно постриженный висок и тонкую дужку очков.  
– Это не я, – пробормотал и попытался сесть. Ему не мешали. Харт отодвинулся, снял перчатки, сложил руки на коленях и чего-то выжидал.  
– Не ты?  
– Не я взломал замок.  
– Не думаю, что ты способен взломать этот замок.  
– Ну конечно.  
– Тебя погубит тщеславие, Гэри.  
– А вы, я смотрю, не очень-то злитесь. К вам чуть не влез домушник. Взломал ваш охуительный замок, за которым вы храните все это… ничего, – Эггзи огляделся.  
Харт поднял бровь. Вежливый интерес и минимум возмущения. Эггзи почувствовал, что может продолжать и расслабился. Никто не волок его в участок, не угрожал, не вызывал полицию.  
– Вы же не вызвали полицию?  
– Тебе не об этом стоит переживать.  
– А о чем мне переживать? – искренне заинтересовался Эггзи и спустил ноги на пол.  
Перевел взгляд с кед на туфли, брюки со стрелками. Вблизи от Харта разило дорогими костюмами, сшитыми на заказ, и элитными гольф-клубами, где редко играют в гольф.  
– Расскажи, что видел и еще успеешь на последний автобус.  
– Могу и остаться, – пробормотал Эггзи.  
– Боюсь, я неправильно тебя понял.  
– Ничего, это я так. Вы ведь не профессор?  
– Нет, Гэри, – Харт наклонил голову, и Эггзи явственно услышал короткий писк. Харт поправил очки, оставил руку у дужки и нахмурился, глядя в сторону.  
– Мерлин, сколько их?  
– Мерлин? Это что, позывной?  
Гарри поднял руку, призывая его заткнуться. Эггзи прислушался и не услышал ровным счетом ничего. Далекий собачий вой и шелест волн у борта. Мерлину было видней.  
Гарри стряхнул с плеч пиджак и пихнул в руки.  
– Надень.  
– Это мило, но странно.  
– Он пуленепробиваемый. А теперь, будь добр, пригнись и прикрой голову.  
– Твою же мать, – заметил Эггзи, когда, разорвав тишину, в панель над головой вошла пуля. Он упал на колени, больно стукнувшись ими об пол, и растянулся вдоль койки. Снаружи раздался полый хлопок, будто пальнули из пневматики. Потом еще один и еще. Игрушечные выстрелы оставляли пугающе реальные следы, кроша дерево в щепки. Глушитель, решил Эггзи. Не так тихо, как представлялось, но и на ноги никого не поднимет. Мэтт спал по ночам без задних ног, прикрыв окошко администрации куском фанеры.  
Эггзи ползком перебрался в угол и сел.  
Харт прижался спиной к стене. В руке зачем-то зонт, сам собранный, напряженный. Запонки с гравировкой, узел галстука, как по учебнику. Эггзи залюбовался, на миг забыв, как потряхивает от адреналина. Настенный светильник скупо освещал плечо и ухо, а когда высветил лицо, почудилось: Харт безмятежно спокоен.  
– Я думал, у вас, Гарри, жена и дети. И что вы мужиков сюда водите.  
– Мерлин будет в восторге.  
– Вы там улыбаетесь или показалось?

В дверь ввалились сразу двое. Эггзи вскочил на ноги, намереваясь помочь, но так и остался стоять столбом.  
В тесном пространстве каюты Харт двигался, будто полжизни на тренировки в Шаолине убил. Обогнул угол стола с нечеловеческой гибкостью. Полшага прочь с траектории движения и голова бугая в спецовке врезалась в угол шкафа. Эггзи услышал хруст. Пока пялился на упавшее тело, силясь разглядеть кровь, вытекшую из проломленной головы, Харт уложил еще одного. Крюк зонта, удар, нижняя ступенька и все смолкло.  
– Совершенно точно не профессор. Вы кто?  
– Скажу и придется тебя убить.  
– Вот сейчас это было совсем не смешно.  
– Никто не смеется, Гэри, – улыбнулся Харт и подобрал пушку.  
Последний ждал за дверью. Эггзи слышал его, шаги, щелчок затвора или карабина, свое сорванное дыхание.  
Два выстрела слились в один неряшливый. Эггзи рванул наружу, чтобы увидеть, как Харт врезался в бортик, туша нападавшего навалилась на него и потянула за собой вниз.  
Эггзи сбросил чужой пиджак изощренной данью вежливости и прыгнул следом.

Харт весил черт знает сколько и повис в руках безжизненным грузом. Второй ушел на дно сразу – Эггзи озирался на спокойную гладь воды и пустой причал, пока не уверился – никто за ними не придет. Потом, стуча зубами, дрейфовал под выступом настила, перехватив под грудь, пока Харт приходил в себя.  
– У вас дыра в плече, вы в курсе? – на причале Эггзи стянул ветровку и прижал промокшую тряпку туда, откуда по влажному рукаву поплыли красные разводы.  
– Не мог не обратить на это внимание.  
– Не в обиду, выглядите херово. Я, к слову, тоже буду иметь бледный вид: у вас огнестрел, у меня приводы. Трупы на яхте. Вам бы скорую.  
Харт отвел его руку твердо, будто не сравнялся цветом лица со своей рубашкой.  
– После. А сейчас, Гэри, будь добр, принеси очки, я обронил их на палубе.  
Очень весомо сказал, со всей серьезностью, на которую был способен. Эггзи послушался.  
Ползал по палубе, недоумевая, как повелся. Специально не смотрел на берег. Если решил свалить – пускай, он и сам выкрутится.  
Харт лежал там, где Эггзи его оставил, только привстал, опершись на локоть, при его приближении и поднял руку с часами на уровень глаз.  
– Прости, Гэри, не стоило этого делать при тебе.

***

– Галахад, примите меры.  
Мерлин откинулся в кресле и отгородился от Гарри и его проблем кружкой чая. На экране подрагивала помехами запись с камеры наблюдения. На узкой койке расположился Гэри Анвин с пивом и потрепанной книжкой в мятой обложке. Каюта выглядела теперь почти обжитой. Крошки на столе, пакет из китайской забегаловки на стуле.  
– Он не должен ничего помнить.  
– Очевидно, вас он помнит.  
– Вы сменили замок?  
– Сменил. А он взломал. Камеру искал.  
– Нашел?  
– Одну.  
– Далеко пойдет.  
– Галахад!  
– Мерлин, вы смотрели фильм «Поменяться местами»?  
– «Хатико» смотрел. Сделайте что-нибудь или пристрелите, чтоб не мучился.

Замок был аккуратно снят, его место занял навесной. Гарри вошел тихо, не из осторожности, а словно бы боялся разбудить.  
– Да неужели, – Эггзи не спал. Обернулся, нахмурился, резво поднялся навстречу, но приближаться не стал. Сунул руки поглубже в карманы и глядел исподлобья. – Собираетесь попросить на выход?  
– Гэри, – начал и подивился тому, как слова застряли в горле.  
– Неважно, сам уйду. Я знаете что понять хотел… тут следы от пуль и свежая краска, – Эггзи шагнул в сторону, пряча глаза, принялся щупать отметины на панелях. – В голову приходило всякое. Но вы, значит, в порядке?  
– Как видишь.  
– Вижу.  
– Спасибо, что поинтересовался.  
– Засуньте свои любезности… – огрызнулся, обозлился, зато снова смотрел в глаза.  
– Это пункт связи, Гэри. Сейчас он заморожен, но ты, в самом деле, не можешь здесь находиться. К тому же, тут небезопасно.  
– Тут неплохо. Однажды я подберу пароль к вай-фаю и станет вообще заебись.  
– Не подберешь.  
– Можем поспорить.  
– Гэри.  
– Друзья зовут меня Эггзи. Мне кажется, мы здорово тогда сблизились. Иначе почему я ни черта не помню. Вы меня накачали чем-то, Гарри? Может, позволили себе лишнего? Понимаете, о чем я?  
– Могу тебя уверить…  
– Нет?  
– Нет.  
– А хотите?  
Гарри не сразу нашелся с ответом.  
– Помню, вы мне как-то здорово помогли.  
«А уж ты-то мне», – хотел сказать Гарри. Откликнулось, заныло зарастающее плечо. Он снял и, отключив, положил в карман очки.  
– Эггзи, тебе случалось бывать на Сэвил-Роу? Я расскажу о нашем ателье, если позволишь подвезти тебя домой.


End file.
